Problem: At the grocery store, I bought $4$ different items. I brought $3$ identical bags, and handed them to the cashier. How many ways are there for the cashier to put the items I bought in the $3$ identical bags, assuming he might leave some of the bags empty?
Answer: We can divide this into cases.

$\bullet$  Case 1: All $4$ items go in the same bag. There is one possible way to do this.

$\bullet$  Case 2: Three items go in one bag, and the last item goes in another bag. There are $\binom{4}{1}=4$ ways to choose which item goes in a bag by itself.

$\bullet$  Case 3: Two items go in one bag, and the other two go in another bag. There are $\binom{4}{2}=6$ ways to choose which items go in the first bag, but since the bags are identical we must divide by $2$ to correct for overcounting. Therefore, there are $3$ arrangements in this case.

$\bullet$  Case 4: Two items go in one bag, and the other two items each go in a different one of the remaining bags. There are $\binom{4}{2}=6$ ways to choose which two items are put in a bag together, and since the bags are identical it doesn't matter which bags the last two items are put in.

There are a total of $1+4+3+6=\boxed{14}$ different ways to put the items into bags.